


Quiet Now

by gayboyjared



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: David is hot as shit, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, People Are Around, Public Foreplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Superiority Complex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyjared/pseuds/gayboyjared
Summary: You're David Tennant's makeup artist for a particular shoot. The shoot is happening outdoors and it looks like its about to rain. Luckily, David rented an AirBnB and invites you and the photographers to spend the night. He seems to be taking quite a liking in you and maybe some sparks fly.





	Quiet Now

"I don't believe I've ever done a shoot outside before," I looked over at the photographer, who seemed oblivious to everything around him. He was focused on the camera and the subject, David Tennant. The Liverpool air was cold against my skin, I could've never imagined traveling here, working here. I was taken out of my thoughts as the photographer waved his hand, that was my cue. I grabbed my tiny bag of makeup and walked up to Mr. Tennant. He greeted me with a smile, I grabbed my brush and powder, lightly brushing it over his face. His face was already so gorgeous, I didn't think he needed makeup, but I do as I'm told. "Thank you for making me attractive, darling," he said as I finished up. "Don't kid yourself, Mr. Tennant, you're handsome without my help," I chuckled, packing up my makeup. "You're too sweet to me," he chuckled, "What's the name of the gorgeous gal working on my face?" He smiled, my heart skipped a beat. "My name is f/n l/n," I grabbed my bag and moved out of the way. "Well, thank you again, Ms. l/n." "Of course, Mr. Tennant," I sat back down in my seat. 

I wasn't quite certain how long the shoot was going to take, but it seemed a storm was about to roll in. The photographer, entirely involved in his work, ignored the dark clouds making their way over us. "Uhm, sir, it's going to rain. Very soon," I quietly chime in. He angrily sighs, "I know, I know". "I am totally fine with calling it early and we can continue tomorrow," Mr. Tennant gently said, "I did rent an AirBNB." "You were more prepared than we were," the photographer chuckled. I should've paid more attention to his name, I feel bad for just calling him "the photographer." I took a last look at my surroundings before following the photographer to his car. Mr. Tennant went into his own fantastic car, going in the back seat. His car left, the photographer and I quickly rushing to our car after. 

We hopped in and tailed after Mr. Tennant's car. The photographer driving rather quickly, I took deep breaths as the speed slowly settled. "I don't think I ever asked your name," he chimed in. "Oh!" I glanced over at him, his olive skin shining in the sunlight, his burgundy-black hair waving down his temples, "I'm y/n." "Nice to officially know your name," he chuckles, "I'm Shai." He sighs, "I'm sorry, I just get so wrapped up in my work, I forget how to be a human being." I nod, "it's okay, I still get nervous around celebrities and actors. Despite my job to work on their face and hair." We both laugh, some tension leaving us. Shai and I talked a bit longer, just talking about random things. I explained to him my job, how I was sent to Liverpool and the amount of fun I was having. He told me about how he lives with his husband and they move often for his husband's job, but he always somehow finds work for either writing scripts, being a photographer, or a director for short films. 

Getting lost in conversation made our trip go so much faster, the Airbnb that Mr. Tennant got showing up quickly over a hill. Shai and I got quiet really fast, flabbergasted but the absolutely gorgeous house that was presented to us. Mr. Tennant waited for us as we parked. An absolute gorgeous modern house with windows twice the height of me around the house sat in front of us. Shai and I got out of the car, our face showing an obvious amount of amazement. Mr. Tennant responding with, "Ah, don't have that look, it's nothing special." "Uhuh, okay," I laughed out of shock. 

He invited us in, I grabbed my small bag and following in after him. We got there just before the rain started coming down, I'm happy I pointed it out when I did. I placed my bag down near the couch and looked around. Mr. Tennant made his way over and grabbed it, "I'll show you to your room." "Oh, Mr. Tennant, you don't have to carry my bag," my face getting a little warm, I attempted to grab for my bag. "You don't have to be so formal, I do appreciate it, but call me David. I don't mind," he says with a wink, holding my bag closer. "Okay, then David," the name left my mouth like I said something holy that I was so lucky to be granted to say. I followed him up a smooth marble flight of stairs, our footsteps quietly echoing. "You'll get this room here," he lead me in what I guessed was the master suite. "Oh, David, I really don't need to stay in the bigger room," I told him hesitantly. "Don't worry about it, a pretty girl like you deserves the world," his words pulled at my heart. "Fine," I sighed, he nodded with a smile and put my bag down. "Now, I will be over here," he pointed to the room next to mine, "if you need me, you'll know where to find me." I thanked him and got comfortable in the room. 

The evening went by quickly as well, a few more people came over. Shai's crew came over, which David personally asked for, a rag-tag group of art kids that visibly expressed strong interest in photography. Shai's husband was also there, looking quite different to his counterpart. His husband, who I later found out his name was Jared, had brightly colored hair, a short stature, and really beautiful makeup. He spent his time sitting next to Shai drawing away in a sketchbook, occasionally looking up at David. The other guys were looking at the photos already taken, editing them and making them look absolutely gorgeous. They thanked me for my makeup assistance, saying it looked very natural and pretty. David was sitting at the table with me, we chatted away about the simple things. Talking with him felt very natural, like we'd known each other forever. Crazy to think I had only met him hours before, and now I'm spending the night in the same house as him. David's driver was also there, but he was asleep on the couch. 

"Is anyone hungry?" David's voice sounding excited and eager. The collective of us agreed that we were ready for dinner and David rushed off to the kitchen. All that was heard was clanking of pots and pans, opening and closing of cabinets, and David cooking away. I walked into the kitchen shortly after to investigate, "What're you making us?" "I was thinking a pasta dish with olive oil, spinach, and sun-dried tomatoes, and an appetizer of homemade olive tapenade with some brioche," he went on, I just laughed and watched the view. "If you need help, please, let me know," I said sweetly. "You're too nice to me, y/n. I will be fine on my own, I enjoy this," he went back to work and I still just watched him cook. It was quite a site, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of David, the way his body moved seemed so smooth. Collecting and mixing foods like it was nothing, truly beautiful. But my eyes lingered on his hands and his mouth more than anything else. The details and joint of his fingers and knuckles were so fascinating to me, and the small curl of his smile as he cooked made me melt. The scent of his cooking flooded my nose, making my mouth water in anticipation. 

I noticed my mind wander, thoughts of David plaguing my mind. Wishing he was pressing me against the kitchen counter, kissing my neck, making me his. Making me feel like he's the only thing in the world, the only important thing. Nothing else mattered with his lips against mine, I would be his entirely. "Dinner's ready!" David interrupted my thoughts quickly, bringing my attention back to the food, "y/n, would you be a doll and help me set up plates for our lovely guests." "Our?" I chuckled. "Well considering you're here in the kitchen with me, and I consider you my support, they are our guests now," his smile grew wider as he placed plates on the counter. "Oh, how sweet," I joked, but my face was warming at the thought. I brought out the food, each of our guests sitting at the table. Dinner was absolutely fantastic, I enjoyed every single bite of it. 

The group and I were mindlessly talking, mainly about school and how we decided to be where we are today. Despite Jared drawing the entire time he didn't go to school for art, instead he is an ultrasound technician, who gets paid to travel. Which is how him and his husband landed here. The other kids just work for the same company Shai was temporarily transferred to, but he seems to be getting along with them. I felt bad because I couldn't fully pay attention, I was too distracted with David sitting next to me. His hand was suddenly on my leg, "So, how did you get here?" His voice sounded so smooth in my ears, his eyes digging into my soul, craving an answer. I was both flattered and intimidated, his hand lingering on my thigh a little too long. I explained that I went to cosmetology school in New York, then got contacted by a company and they send me around to where I'm needed, no big deal. "Well aren't I such a lucky guy to have you, Ms. l/n, come and do makeup for me," his cheeky smile radiating into every bit of my body, my heart fluttered, I felt as though I'd gone to heaven and came back. “Okay, gross,” Jared butted in with a smirk, “get a room.” David laughed, “Oh, a little helpless flirting means I want to sleep with her? Surely, you have the wrong impression.” I chuckled, despite it hurting, was this truly meaningless? Was he really just being nice and friendly to me? I couldn’t understand my emotions and I am now worried I read too much into it. I distanced myself from David for a moment, trying to push my feelings aside. Was he hiding his feelings in front of everyone else? Was he protecting himself? I don’t know. I don’t know. You’re thinking too much, come back to the conversation. Everyone seemed to continue on, David’s body still facing towards me while he spoke to the other patrons.

“I can take the dishes,” I addressed, standing up already collecting plates. The others thanked me, but David remained silent, I chose to ignore it. I finished grabbing the dishes and moved into the kitchen, I noticed tears welling in my eyes. Had I already gotten attached to David after just a few hours? After a moment I heard footsteps behind me, my muscles tensed but I chose to ignore it. I continued to wash the dishes as a looming body came up from behind me. I gently glanced behind me to see that David was right behind me, “Need help with the dishes.” My face must’ve been wildly red, “No, you cooked, let me do the dishes. These are our guests after all.” A dark smirk materialized onto his face, my throat tightened at the thought of what he might do to me. I just continued to clean the dishes contrary his suggestion, he pushed me over slightly and assisted me. 

I gently pushed him, a wet hand print on his shirt, “I said I would get it,” I attempted to sound genuinely upset, even though I would’ve done anything for him to be close to me. “Oh, so you’re gonna be a brat huh?” He stepped closer to me. There went my throat tightening again. His tone seemed to change slightly, “Let me help you, it is the least I can do.” I shrugged, “Fine, I suppose. Guess I’ll just have to be sure you look like a mess when we continue our photo shoot.” David’s cheeks seemed to flush, his face almost pleading. I continued to wash the dishes, ignoring him for some time. He assisted me with cleaning the dishes, despite my best efforts. As we finished, he grabbed the plates to put them in the drying rack. I felt him brush against me, a quiet gasp leaving my mouth. “Sorry dear,” he chuckled, “didn’t mean to get so close to you.” I held back the ‘Please get close to me, I want you in me’ with a “Don’t worry about it.” I felt his hard dick against my ass, how was that a situation of a ‘Don’t worry about it?’ I’m losing my mind. I made my way out into the living room quickly to join the others, the majority of them had already headed up to their bedrooms. Glancing at the clock it did read 11:30, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. Jared and Shai laid on the love seat together, wrapped around each other with headphones in, watching some videos. The driver was fast asleep on the couch still, but now with a pillow and blanket. I leaned back into the kitchen without thinking and said, “I’m going to head to bed, goodnight David.” He waved and wished me goodnight as well. I rushed up the stairs into the bathroom, taking quick breaths. Holy shit, holy shit. What happened? He was huge. Was that my doing? I want him. I splashed water on my face and decided that it would just be the best for me to get ready for bed, like I said. 

After putting on pajama shorts and a crop top, washing my face, and preparing for bed. I made my way to my bedroom. To be greeted by David, wearing no shirt and some loose fitting sweatpants. “Hey you,” he smiled, “Just a reminder, I’m right next door if you need anything.” His hand brushing against my arm with a gentle, comforting touch. I nodded, “thank you so much,” I looked up to him, “for everything.” “No problem darling, goodnight again,” with that he went into the bathroom and I was left on my own. I looked over to the room across from me, to be greeted with two sets of eyes, that ducked away quickly. Thanks Shai and Jared for spying in on a weird situation. I just went into my room and fell into bed, curling up with the blankets and replaying what happened over and over. I couldn’t get him out of my mind. The house fell quiet, the only thing that could be heard was quiet snoring and the rain. I rolled over to the light of the clock, now it was 12:30 and I couldn’t find myself to fall asleep. I was still plagued with the thought of David, the size of him from his jeans alone was enough to drive me crazy. I began to think of the things he could do to me. His hands around my throat, him treating me like I was nothing. I was only there for him to please, which would get me off even more. My hand began to trail down into my shorts as I heard something quietly echoing into my room. Straining my ears to hear, I could hear a faint, familiar deep voice. An indistinct moan came from one of the other rooms. More investigation, while not leaving my bed, it came from the room next to mine. “David?” I asked quietly to myself, pondering if he was dreaming or pleasing himself. The moan went a pitch up while still staying hushed, “(y/n).” All the muscles in my body flexed, I launched up in my bed. Did I hear that correctly?

I got up out of bed and, as quietly as I could, made my way to the wall separating David and my room. As I placed my ear against the window, I could hear his moaning clearly, deep and guttural. It would vibrate my soul if I was in the room with him. I listened closely, attempting to figure out if it was self pleasure or him sleeping. My question was quickly answered, the wet skin contact told me my answer. He muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath ever so often, along with my name. He was moaning my name. My brain could barely manage to wrap around the concept of it. My hand fell back down my pants, rubbing my clit to the sound of David moaning. I moaned quietly along with him, he hadn’t noticed me yet. I pushed against the wall as I started to finger myself, my moaning getting a bit louder. I moaned out David’s name, biting my lip preventing myself from being too loud. David’s moans got louder, I wasn’t sure if it was because of me or he was just getting closer to orgasm. As I continued I began to notice very faint footsteps, but I was too engaged to do anything about it. The moaning seemed to be getting closer, and that’s when it clicked. 

I forced myself out of my ecstasy high, straining my ears, pressing them against the wall. A thud echoed on the exact wall I was leaning against. Was he listening to me, listening to him? I decided to continue, because I was too horny not to finish. My moans were breathy against the wall, the heat radiating back onto my neck. “Oh, David,” I moaned out. “God, Fuck. (y/n),” his voice vibrated right through the wall, it voice deep and eager. There we were, masturbating together. I fingered myself slowly, teasing myself, hoping that this moment would last forever. “(Y/N),” David whispered, “I’m going to command you how to masturbate, so you can be ready for me when I get over in your room and fuck the shit out of you.” I nearly orgasmed right then and there, “Yes, sir,” I responded. “Good girl,” he purred. I could barely hear him through the wall, I’ll keep in mind the walls are thick. “You’ve been fingering yourself slowly, correct?” He questioned, his voice sounding hot and heavy. “Yes,” I moaned. “Good, I want to be the one who can make you cum first,” He uttered, “How many fingers?” “Only one, I can’t fit much more than that,” I pleaded, my head getting lighter. “Well that’s going to have to change, baby girl,” He growled, “try two. Now.” I slid my other finger in with more ease then I usually do. I was so incredibly wet from David’s voice.

A moan escaping my mouth, getting a moan in return from David. “Oh, (y/n), when you would call me Mr. Tennant, it drove me crazy. I wanted to fuck you then and there, I couldn’t get you out of my head. Just picturing you under me, your pretty little throat in my hands, the face you’d make when I fucked you,” he stated. I couldn’t help but finger myself faster at his words, gripping the drawers for stability. “David, I need you,” I exclaimed. “Aw, you’re already begging for me?” he purred, “What a horny little slut you are.” “Please, Mr. Tennant,” I couldn’t beg any longer. I needed him in me, I’ve wanted this all day. “Fine, baby girl. Lay on the bed, I’ll be there shortly,” he responded. I moaned in relief and nearly leaped onto my bed. Now was just the anticipation of waiting for Mr. Tennant. I fully undressed, my heart beating in my ears. Footsteps echoed in front of my door, I got myself comfortable again. Mr. Tennant opened the door, the hallway light outlining his body. He made his way over to me, stalking me like I was his prey, ready to be devoured. He closed the door behind him in a quick movement and stood over me. “God, you’re so hot,” he hissed, rubbing himself through his sweatpants. I ran my hands over the silky sheets, beckoning him to be with me. 

“You’re lucky I have no patience,” he started to pull down his sweatpants. My mouth watered at the sight of his dick, it’s bigger than I could’ve imagined. I worried for my own body’s sake. He crawled onto the bed, kissing me. Our tongues intertwined quickly, his tongue swirling around mine. The feeling felt like home, being under him, I wished I could stay like this forever. His hands slid under my hips moving me, I felt his dick against my thigh. His fingers slid into me, I moaned in response. His free hand was quickly pressed against my mouth. “I know how much of a whore you are, but you don’t want to wake our guests, do you?” His warm breath hitting my ear. I shook my head, barely managing to think for myself as his fingers made there way in me. “Good girl,” his fingers slid out, “I guess you can behave sometimes.” He moved his hands to my hips once more, positioning himself to go in me. He slid in, but not making it far. I bit my lip, trying not to moan out. “Aw, you can barely take my tip,” his thumb circled my clit, “how cute.” I squirmed under him, Mr. Tennant still gently thrusting, making his way deeper in me. 

I let out a tiny moan and his hand was immediately on my throat. “What did I say you stupid slut?” he hissed, pushing himself deeper in me. Tears welled in my eyes, “You told me to stay quiet.” “Have you been doing that?” “No,” I muttered. “Looks like I’m going to have to keep my hand here, huh?” He moved his hand back onto my mouth. His scent filling my lungs, I remained quiet, whimpering ever so often. He was fully in me and I felt like I was going to rip in half. His size was massive compared to anything I ever had before. His thrusts were slow and deep, he used his free hand to grip my hip. “You like that, huh?” He questioned, “You like me in you? I bet you thought about this all day, since you felt me up in the kitchen you’ve wanted me. I could tell, I could see what a whore you are.” I bit my lip so hard, I thought I was going to start bleeding. “God I can’t fuck you the way I want in this position,” he slid out of me. The sudden rush of air on me was strange and awakening. His gripped my hips and flipped me over, “What a good girl.” I smiled at his praise, curving my hips upwards for him. He was soon back inside me, the feeling of the new position was breathtaking. 

He pushed my head into the pillow, my moans being muffled. His other hand made its way to my clit, the over stimulation drove me crazy. I felt the pressure building up in my stomach, I was going to cum soon. I moved my hips along with his thrusts, just begging for him more and more. “I’m going to cum,” I managed through moans. “Good, cum for me pretty girl,” his voice pushing me over the edge. My hips fell against the bed, I was weak and sensitive, but Mr. Tennant only took this as an opportunity to keep going. I would squirm against his fingers on my clit, my body being too sensitive. “Too much for you?” He hissed, “Look at what I did to you, how hot you are under me. God, being in you is the greatest feeling in the world.” I bit the pillow, never wanting this to end. Mr. Tennant’s thrusts got sporadic, messy, but felt so good. I had no energy to push into his thrusts, I was still weak from my orgasm, but the thought of Mr. Tennant using me as a fucktoy was enough for me. 

“I’m going to cum,” He said, moving his body up and gripping my hips. “Please, Mr. Tennant, I want you to cum so deep in me,” I moaned His speed picked up, I could tell he was close. His moans were breathy and deeper, he gripped my hair as he came in me. Slowly thrusting as his warm seed filled me. His chest rested against my back, his heartbeat echoing through my chest. He finally pulled himself out and fell onto his back. I pushed myself over, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair. “You need to clean up before you fall asleep,” He said, kissing my forehead. “Wow, you can be sweet,” I joked. He smacked my ass, “I can be on occasion.” I hopped out of the bed, throwing on my underwear and his sweatpants. I quickly realized it was hard for me to walk and I stumbled out the door. My thighs were sore already, I chuckled to myself and made my way to the bathroom. I was cautious to see if any lurkers were watching. I quickly cleaned myself up and made my way back to bed, David laying there, waiting for me. “I thought you’d leave,” I smirked. “I never want to leave you,” he said so sweetly. My heart skipped a bit, “Ow, okay.” He held out his arms and I immediately crawled into him. “You look cute in my sweatpants, you might have to keep them,” He joked. “Hush you, I want to sleep,” I smiled, tucking myself into his chest. His hands made their way through my hair. My eyes fluttered shut, sleep taking over me.

I woke up to David gone, I panicked for a moment, looking around. I noticed my clothes folded on the nightstand with a little note saying, “Meet me downstairs, I wanted to make you breakfast.” I got dressed, leaving his sweatpants in my room. I made my way downstairs, meeting up with the others. They conversated lightly, some drinking coffee others drinking tea. I went right into the kitchen to find David. “Good morning beautiful,” he beamed at me. “Good morning darling,” I smiled and made my way to him. He pressed a light kiss against my lips, his scent was sweet. “What are you making this fine morning?” I leaned against the counter. “For you: blueberry pancakes,” he pointed to the pancakes he was currently working on, “For the others: some eggs, sausage, and bacon.” “Oh, so I get special treatment?” I tease. “Anything for you,” he teases back, “Also, here’s some tea for you.” I took the cup, thanked him, and left into the living room. 

I stepped out of the kitchen and eyes were on me, “Good morning.” I got good mornings back, but Jared’s eyes still laid on me. I shook it off, laughing to myself. Sitting at the table I waited for breakfast, sipping my tea and listening in on the conversations. David came out shortly after with our food. The other guys scrambled to the table, thanking David for his work. “Oh so (y/n) gets pancakes?” one of the boys jokes. “She specifically asked for some, I just decided to make them fancy,” David’s voice was melodical. “Well, thank you, David,” my eyes met his and I felt my heart flutter all over again. Breakfast went by rather peacefully, everyone was so focused on their food that we barely spoke. At some point David’s hand met my thigh and didn’t leave. After we finished eating we began to discuss the plans for the photo shoot since the weather cleared up. 

David’s hand started crawling dangerously close to the seat of my pants. I tried to ignore it, butting in with the conversation from time to time. Jared and Shai offered to clean the dishes today, with them leaving David took this as a brilliant opportunity to slide his hand down my pants. I choked on my tea, trying to hold back a moan as his finger rubbed my clit. I moved myself forward being sure that no one could notice. I glanced over at David, he was just drinking his tea. He knew damn well what he was doing. I held my breath and looked around, trying my best not to moan. Majority of the other guys were already packed and about to leave, I suppose they were just there to spend the night. As I started to think of other things David slipped a finger in me, I began to squirm in my seat. A practically silent moan left my mouth. “Quiet now,” David whispered, “you whore.” I met his gaze, he had the most evil smirk on his face, his eyes were dark. I felt the pressure build up within me again and I wasn’t sure if I could hold myself back. David’s fingers curled inside me, pushing me over the edge. My vision went blurry, I bit my lip and laid my head on the table, trying so hard to be silent. Right as I started getting my composer, David’s hand left and the boys came back from the kitchen. “So more modeling today for you, David?” Shai asked. “Yeah, I’m ready for that,” he stated, looking over at me, “Are you ready?” I nodded, still not being able to find my words. “Good, because I need to keep such a cute makeup artist like you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) I'm so in love with David and my friend assisted me in giving me this idea.


End file.
